


Dirty lies

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to other sites, Draco is good with Teddy, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, because he's a child at heart, magic and muggle things don't go together, not fart jokes but close, very cheap comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Andromeda's place at teatime is a peaceful retreat, but dirty lies can blow up the safest of havens. Draco of course is the innocent victim in all of this.





	Dirty lies

**Author's Note:**

> May Drabble Challenge is upon us.  
> This month the prompt was "Chemistry" for a 349 word count. I took it very literally because why not? I'm forever thinking outside the box and I thought: "let's do something different this time, let's do exactly what the prompt says"  
> This came out.  
> I'm not mad about it.  
> 

Thursday tea at Andromeda’s was a religiously maintained tradition. It was Harry’s moment to check in with her, relax and spend some time with Teddy.

Thursday tea was sacred.

Enter Draco.

He and Teddy got on like a house on fire and they tended to disappear together to do their own thing. Teddy had dragged Draco away half an hour prior to show him the gifts he received for his ninth birthday. They hadn’t heard a peep since, which could either be very good or very bad.

The quiet didn’t last long.

An explosion announced Teddy’s crashing into the sitting room.

“It wasn’t my fault I swear!” He scrambled to find refuge behind Andromeda’s chair, breathing hard and looking at the door with the fear of death in his eyes.

Draco walked through the door not a minute later, looking like an incoming storm, rage in his eyes while bright blue goo dripped down the side of his face, his hair singed, his robes irreparably ruined.

“You!” He pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

“You lied to me.” He whispered menacingly. Harry sat frozen under the accusation, white-knuckling his teacup trying not to laugh in front of Draco’s anger and clear distress.

“You said it would be just like potions.” He pushed his finger into Harry’s chest, poking him hard to underline the utter betrayal.

“ _The closest muggles have gotten to potion-making_ you said.” Harry had to bite his lip to keep himself from grinning.

“Babe, I’m so sorry.” He whispered, struggling to not giggle.

“Chemistry is NOTHING like potions!” Draco yelled throwing his hands up.

“I’m sorry my little chemistry set exploded.” Teddy murmured from behind the chair.

“It’s ok, schatz, it wasn’t your fault.” Andromeda reassured him, pulling him out of his hiding spot and handing him a scone.

“Let me help you fix this, love, I’ll take whatever punishment you deem adequate for this betrayal.” Harry said, getting up and setting the cup down, a fond smile on his lips.

Punishment turned out to be cutting Draco’s hair back into an acceptable style and replacing the designer robes, which Harry didn’t mind in the least.

“You had fun today, confess.” Harry hummed, running his fingers through Draco’s freshly shorn hair, tilting his head back.

“I did” Draco admitted with a small smile, just begging to be kissed.

Harry indulged him happily.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know how Chemistry is supposedly the same as potions, but I don't like to go with what everyone thinks. I like to subvert expectations.  
> I do believe Harry was in good faith when he told Draco those things, in his defense he is pants at both subjects so it would make sense got him to see them as similar.  
> I may or may not add something to this in a future. Depending on how well it's received.  
> Be a pal, drop a comment or come over to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) for a while.


End file.
